The present invention relates generally to a drill and drive apparatus, and more particularly to a drill and drive apparatus having a shank configured to accommodate a long drill bit when such long drill bit is being stowed within the assembly.
Throughout the years, various devices have been designed which allows an individual operating an electric drill to quickly change the tool being driven by the drill for another tool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,839 (issued to Finnegan), discloses a drill and drive apparatus having a hollow main body portion which is adapted to receive a tool holder therein. The main body portion includes a shank which extends from the main body portion. The shank is secured to a chuck of the drill during use thereof. The tool holder is configured to releasably lock a drill bit to one of its ends, and lock a screwdriver bit to the other of its ends. The apparatus further includes a locking mechanism which operates to releasably lock the tool holder to the main body portion. During operation of the Finnegan apparatus, the tool holder may be secured partially within the main body portion while exposing the drill bit. Thereafter, the user may operate the apparatus to drill a hole in a workpiece. Then, the user may quickly release the tool holder from the main body portion, and rotate the tool holder 180xc2x0. Thereafter, the user may insert the rotated tool holder into the main body portion and quickly relock the tool holder thereto with the screwdriver bit exposed. Then, the user may place the tip of a threaded side of a screw in the hole located in the workpiece, and drive the screw into the workpiece with the drill and drive apparatus and the drill.
One drawback with the drill and drive devices possessing the above-described type of design is that the size of the drill bit that is able to be used with the device is quite limited. Such limitation is attributable to the fact the drill bit, when not being used, is stowed in the hollow portion of the main body which has the shank extending therefrom. In order maintain a reasonable size of the device, the main body portion of the device has a limited size which correspondingly limits the size of the drill bit stowed therein. Also, the shank of the device is typically positioned and configured to prevent use of a drill bit possessing a length substantially longer than that permitted by the size of the main body portion.
Another drawback with designs of the above described type is that such designs are relatively mechanically complex, and consequently, are relatively expensive to manufacture.
What is needed therefore is a drill and drive assembly which overcomes one or more drawbacks of the previously designed devices. For example, what is needed is a drill and drive apparatus that is able to use a drill bit having a length which is not limited by the size of the main body portion of the device or the position and configuration of the shank of the device. Moreover, for example, what is needed is a drill and drive apparatus that is relatively less mechanically complex and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a drill and drive apparatus. The apparatus includes a tube assembly which defines a tool chamber, the tube assembly including a shank adapted to be received within a chuck of a drill. The apparatus further includes a tool holder which is configured to be at least partially received in the tool chamber of the tube assembly, the tool holder having (i) a first tool locking mechanism at a first end portion thereof, and (ii) a second tool locking mechanism at a second end portion thereof. The apparatus additionally includes a tube locking mechanism which is configured to releasably lock the tool holder to the tube assembly when the tool holder is at least partially received in the tool chamber. The shank defines (i) a first shank opening, (ii) a second shank opening, and (iii) a bit passage extending from the first shank opening to the second shank opening, whereby a drill bit locked to the tool holder by the first tool locking mechanism may extend through the first shank opening, the bit passage, and the second shank opening when the tool holder is locked to the tube assembly.
Pursuant to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a drill and drive apparatus. The apparatus includes a tube assembly having (i) a tube body which defines a tool chamber, and (ii) a shank extending from the tube body. The apparatus further includes a tool holder which is configured to be at least partially received in the tool chamber of the tube assembly, the tool holder having (i) a first tool locking mechanism at a first end portion thereof, and (ii) a second tool locking mechanism at a second end portion thereof. The shank defines (i) a first shank opening, (ii) a second shank opening, and (iii) a bit passage extending from the first shank opening to the second shank opening, whereby a drill bit locked to the tool holder by the first tool locking mechanism may extend through the first shank opening, the bit passage, and the second shank opening when the tool holder is at least partially received into the tool chamber.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a drill and drive apparatus. The apparatus includes a tube assembly which defines a tool chamber, the tube assembly including a shank adapted to be received within a chuck of a drill. The apparatus further includes a tool holder which is configured to be at least partially received in the tool chamber of the tube assembly, the tool holder having (i) a holder body, (ii) a first tool locking mechanism located at a first end portion of the holder body, (iii) a second tool locking mechanism located at a second end portion of the holder body, and (iv) a movable screw sleeve positioned around the tool holder, the movable screw sleeve being movable relative to the holder body in an axial direction defined by an axis of rotation of the tool holder during operation of the drill and drive apparatus. In addition, the apparatus includes a tube locking mechanism which is configured to releasably lock the tool holder to the tube assembly when the tool holder is at least partially received in the tool chamber.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful drill and drive apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved drill and drive apparatus.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a drill and drive apparatus that is able to use a drill bit having a length which is not limited by the size of the main body portion of the apparatus or the position and configuration of the shank of the apparatus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a drill and drive apparatus that is relatively less mechanically complex and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention can be discerned from the following description and accompanying drawings.